Scarves are typically worn around the neck or head. Scarves can also be worn in a variety of ways, including as a vest. Conventionally, a scarf can be worn as a vest by tying two adjacent corners of the scarf to a middle section of the side separating them, thereby creating two openings for a user's arms. This method however presents numerous problems. For example, wearing a scarf as a vest in this manner requires forming a knot, which can be cumbersome to a user wearing the scarf. Moreover, knotting the scarf can damage the material over time. It can also be difficult for a user to tie and untie the scarf as a vest in a desired way in a repeatable manner.
Therefore, there is a need for a garment that can be worn as a scarf and that can be converted to a vest in a repeatable manner, without a knot, and with minimal or no damage to the scarf over time.